This invention is related to rodent repelling compositions and the preparation of rodent repelling compositions. In one of its aspects this invention is related to rodent repellent compositions that are free-flowing powders. In another of its aspects this invention is related to free-flowing, rodent repellent powders that are readily dispersible in water. In yet another of its aspects this invention is related to dispersions of rodent repellent powders in water. In another of its aspects this invention relates to a method for preparing free-flowing, rodent repellent powder compositions; free-flowing, rodent repellent powder compositions that are dispersible in water; and free-flowing, rodent repellent compositions that are dispersed in water. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to rodent repellent compositions that are prepared by specified methods for preparing free-flowing powders; dispersible, free-flowing powders; and dispersions.
This invention is particularly concerned with rodent repellent compositions based on a rodent repellent effective N,N-dialkyl-sulfenyl dithiocarbamate such as are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,850. The rodent repellent N,N-dialkyl-sulfenyl dithiocarbamates, particularly N,N-dimethyl-S-tert-butylsulfenyl dithiocarbamate, set forth in that patent have been effectively introduced into commerce as crystals of the pure compounds or as solutions in xylene. Numerous problems resulted from the shipping and storage of the rodent repellent compounds in these forms.
In the crystalline form, the crystals or flakes have a tendency to lump together in a few weeks unless the crystals are purified above 96 mole percent. In solution in xylene, storage cannot be effected in carbon steel drums because the solution will blacken within a few days. Phenolic coated drums or stainless steel or aluminum drums are necessary for storage of the xylene solution. The solubility of the rodent repellent in xylene is sufficiently limited that crystallization occurs at about 32.degree. F. so that the solution must be kept in a heated warehouse during the winter months and outdoor application using the solutions is limited during cold weather.
It has now been found that effective rodent repellent, free-flowing powders and free-flowing powders that are readily dispersible in water can be prepared using an N,N-dialkyl-sulfenyl dithiocarbamate as the base rodent repellent. Other aspects as well as the several advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.